


Due Consideration

by saphire_dance



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Ratchet's advice is well meant if somewhat unusual and it is only right that Ultra Magnus contemplates it thoroughly.





	Due Consideration

Ratchet’s advice echoed through Ultra Magnus’s processors. Over and over.

 _“Have you considered spanking him?”_

He had gone to Ratchet for advice because the medic kept his medbay in good order and seemed able to tame the rowdiest of frontliners. Surely he would know something that would help Ultra Magnus guide Rodimus towards better captaincy. Whatever advice he had expected, he still wasn’t sure what to do with the advice he’d received.

 _“Have you considered spanking him?”_

Ultra Magnus had not considered it before, but now he could not stop contemplating it. Corporal punishment was neither encouraged nor discouraged under the Tyrest Accord. He found no clarification there. Outside of fitness for duty questions, there was no guidelines for when he might punish his Captain. Ultra Magnus had no doubts about Rodimus’s fitness for duty. Ratchet was the Chief Medical Officer and he hadn’t questioned Rodimus’s fitness either, only suggested… suggested a way Ultra Magnus might help Rodimus.

 _“Have you considered spanking him?”_

Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but glancing at Rodimus as he researched his conundrum. Rodimus was a beautiful mech and to say he had never contemplated touching him would be a shameful lie. But to spank him, to pull him across his lap and place his hands on that perfect little aft. Ultra Magnus cleared his vents and studiously turned his attention back to his datapad before his cooling fans could hitch on.

 _“Have you considered spanking him?”_

It was hard to look directly at his Captain when Rodimus came over to check on him. Ultra Magnus did his best to deflect questions about his own well-being by asking about Rodimus’s work. Of course Rodimus hadn’t finished his reports. But for some reason Rodimus’s unfinished work brought a flicker of hope instead of the usual dread. Perhaps it was time to try out Ratchet’s advice.

 _“Have you considered spanking him?”_

A quick tug on Rodimus’s wrist had him sprawled across Ultra Magnus’s lap. Running his hands over that truly perfect aft and hearing Rodimus’s sweet vocalization he reminded himself to send a thank you note and a commendation to Ratchet. After some due consideration, it was very good advice. And the way Rodimus was pushing up into his hands, he could tell his Captain agreed.


End file.
